We Must Meet Again
by krissybl
Summary: The war is raging and Ron and Draco must face each other. Though neither is ready, and both need to understand. Status- Complete
1. The Time Has Come

A/N: this is my first attempt at FanFiction other than a few poems. I would love to get some reviews to see if I'm actually any good at this.

-Anyway, about the story- it is a Draco/Ron story. Not exactly romance, but there are insinuations of strong emotions. It is set after Hogwarts graduation, and the war rages on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. The first two chapters are in Ron's POV, and the last two chapters are in Draco's POV.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em. Just messing with them for awhile

**We Must Meet Again**

**Chapter One: The Time Has Come**

I knew that this moment would come. I've known it since my first day at Hogwarts. It only became more obvious as time passed. When Harry came back from the graveyard and said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been resurrected, I knew that the war had begun. Even as we graduated I knew that the moment was approaching ever quicker, coming ever nearer. I began my Auror's training a mere month after the Hogwarts' Express brought me back to Platform 9 ¾, back to the Burrow. Many a night went by without a wink of sleep as I trained for all I was worth, preparing for the inevitable battle. Truth be told, preparation was not the only thing that kept me up. Always, on the edge of my thoughts, I was anticipating the moment I subconsciously knew was coming since the first day we met. I lay awake well into the depths of night, restless, imagining what would happen. Would I adhere to my training? Could I ignore my emotions? What would he do? But the time for wondering and preparation was over. It was the moment that I knew would always come.

I must face Draco Malfoy in battle.

Less than a week ago I was informed that the Malfoy Mansion had been destroyed in a raid. Auror's had descended on the compound after a tip was received that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been using it as his headquarters. At least a dozen Death Eaters had been killed or captured. Included in that number were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. However, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not found. And neither was Draco.

Today Severus informed the Order that there was another location where Death Eaters had gathered to hide. It was not far from the Malfoy Mansion. Somehow I knew that Draco was there. I don't entirely know why I was so positive of this fact; I just knew it in my heart to be true.

We prepared ourselves for battle. Our plan was to ambush them at just past midnight. Severus had assured us that there were not many defensive spells around the area, because it was an emergency hide-out and the Death Eaters did not plan to be there long. Which was why we had to act immediately. As the day wore on my heart beat ever more insistently against my chest. The blood was pounding so loudly in my ears that it was difficult to hear the other Auror's. I stayed quiet for most of the day. My compatriots took my silence as preparation for the intensity of battle. They were partially right. But it wasn't necessarily the intensity of battle that I was preparing for. It was the intensity that I knew I would find in storm grey eyes.

As we flew under the cover of night to our destination, I stayed towards the tail end of our group. We numbered fifteen Auror's in all. According to Severus there were no more than six or seven Death Eaters at this location, but we took no chances. During the cold flight my mind raced back to all my years at Hogwarts. It seemed like another lifetime when, as a naïve and frightened eleven year old, I boarded the train to school for the first time. On our journey I was confronted with a boy whose hair was so pale it seemed to have no color. His eyes were like a rolling tempest. I knew that he was the son of an evil man. This boy was likely to follow in those same footsteps. My head throbbed knowing who he was, the hatred coursed between us like floes of ice. But somewhere, deep within me, something lay hidden. I knew not how this person would change my life.

I was the last to land in the clearing not far off from the small, broken-down building. We waited there until the time came. It was a clear night. The moon was full. The pale, silver orb seemed to press down upon me. My mind and heart were heavy. They were waging a battle against each other inside of me. I gazed into the sky, vaguely aware of the other darkened figures around me. I had thoughts of running. With no destination. Just to run and run until I had found a new life. An existence where there were no dark wizards, no Auror's, no battles. I wanted to be somewhere where I wouldn't have to face him. Wouldn't have to fight against him. Wouldn't even know he existed.

But I had a duty, and I'd be damned if I would let anything get in the way. Even Draco Malfoy. I was going to fight this war. I was going to be a crusader for Dumbledore, and for what was right. I stood resolutely with my fellow soldiers. The time had come to act. I forced myself to put up the mental armor I needed to get through this night. On the outside I was as a warrior; strong, brave, unyielding in my purpose. Though, there was a place, deep in the center of my chest, where the armor could not reach. I knew I must ignore it as we advanced on the enemy.

We circled around to the back of the shack. There were no signs that there was anyone inside. The only light was from the icy silver moon over head. One of the other Aurors gave the order to surround the building. I took my post at the corner nearest the back door. At that point a bright magenta flash obliterated the door and one of our number was thrown back, hitting a sturdy oak and slumping to the ground. We had been found out.


	2. Broken Man

**Chapter Two: Broken Man**

Everyone but the injured man and I rushed into the building. I could hear spells and curses being shouted. There was crashing and screaming all around. There were flashes of light in many different colors in the corner of my eye. I went to my fallen comrade to see if he was still alive. When I reached him he was still breathing, but only in short ragged breaths. I retrieved his portkey from his pocket, the one we were all given to transport us back to Grimauld Place in an emergency. Once I had placed it on his chest and activated it with the tip of my wand I watched him disappear in a flash of light.

The time had arrived for me to enter the building where I knew Draco was waiting. By the time I got through the door there was less yelling. Several lifeless forms lay about the room, and others huddled against the opposite wall, staring down wand tips. I recognized two of the bodies as other Aurors. But I could spare no time for sorrow at that moment.

"Weasley, we have this part of the house secured but someone retreated to one of the front rooms. Go check it out. We'll be right behind as soon as we've got these bastards restrained." It was the voice of our mission captain.

Somewhere in my subconscious I had noticed that none of the figures in this area were Draco, but my mind was in battle mode now. All I knew was that I had to get whoever it was trying to escape. I wouldn't let any of these lowlife pieces of scum back out into the world to do any more damage.

The next room contained two of my companions holding another wizard at wand-point. They pointed to a door on the far end of the room. I nodded and made my way to the other end of the house. As I passed through the door I saw the female Auror viciously kick the man on the floor. He whimpered, but did not dare retaliate. I had suppress a smile.

Through the doorway the room was empty. But I saw a flash of black fabric flee through the only other door. I knew I had whoever it was cornered. Severus had provided us with a floor plan of the building. And that was the last room of the house, and it had no exit. I walked slowly, and as silently as possible, forward. Waiting near the doorway, I stopped for a breath to gain my composure. It was in this small moment I realized who must be through that door.

A vision of him sprang up in my mind. By seventh year he had grown quite tall. Though he was still very thin. The pale hair on his head wavered slightly in an unknown breeze. His gaze stared straight ahead, and his eyes were a swirling and tumultuous grey. Then I saw the sneer, permanently plastered to that pale face, but in front of my mind's eye, his appearance changed. I saw him as I did the last time we had spoken. He had come to me just after the graduation ceremony. I had been walking by the lake alone. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was startled. Then I saw who the hand was attached to and I balled my fists ready to strike. Until I saw his face. He looked frantic, almost panicked. The grey in his eyes darker than I had ever seen them.

"Malfoy, what are you playing at?" I had yelled at him

"Ron, no time, I have to tell you something." His voice was hurried and he glanced around like a twitchy ferret being hunted by a hound. I had hardly noticed the use of my first name.

"Well, you'd better make it quick, I have no time for your insults today." I growled, though inside I was worried about him. And the weight of his hand on my shoulder was slightly distracting. But he looked so frightened. What on earth could possibly have the great Draco Malfoy so scared?

"I have to warn you. He has plans. He knows more than you think He does. Oh No…" he was staring at a spot past my shoulder, and suddenly, he ran. I looked back, and emerging at the crest of the hill was Lucius Malfoy. Why on earth was Draco running from his own father?

Then I was back in the real world, the present. And we were at war. I knew that I had a duty, so I tried to banish the image. I could not stop to think about what I had hoped all along. That Draco was never really a part of the dark world he inhabited. A few times at school I thought I saw a shadow of sadness in his eyes. But every time I looked again it was replaced by ice. A cold and cruel sneer on his face once again. Though I would still dream that he was not who he pretended to be.

I forced myself back to the matter at hand. I'm not sure how long I had been standing there. It seemed like forever, though I knew it was more likely only seconds. I had to go into that room. And I had to take this man prisoner at all costs. He was not Draco. He was a Malfoy, a Death Eater. Nothing more.

In one swift movement I rounded the doorway and held my wand out pointing straight ahead of me. I was about to cast a binding spell when I saw the man in front of me clearly. He was standing still as stone, with his arms raised over his head; his wand lay abandoned at his feet. Looking battered and worn, I could see he had been suffering. His pale hair had gone neglected, it was standing out at odd angles in places, and plastered to his face with sweat in others. He looked even thinner than when I had last seen him. One of his wrists was wrapped in a hasty, dirty bandage and I could see a patch of dark, dried blood in the center of it. On his sunken face I saw a gash from the corner of his mouth almost reaching his ear. It looked fresh. And there were the eyes. Under them I could see dark crescents. I looked straight at him, right into those eyes. The grey was deep and almost still. Not the usual tempest that I was so accustomed to. His eyes betrayed many things just then. Sadness, exhaustion, surrender. This was a man who had given up.

My heart began to throb more insistently yet again. I could feel my armor weaken and then fall away. Lowering my wand, I continued to stare at him. I could feel my heart breaking as I looked at this fractured shell. He was once so proud, so confident. But here before me he was broken. His weary eyes silently pleading with me. For what? For forgiveness, for death, for escape, for understanding? Whatever it was he needed, at that moment I was ready to give it to him. My warrior façade dissolved completely.

"Ron…" for the second time in our lives I heard him utter my given name. Both times he seemed at some breaking point. Both times I felt my heart go out to him.

I began to step forward but was halted…

"Way to go Weasley, you got him." I heard the voice as if from very far away…


	3. He's Coming

**Chapter Three: He's Coming**

There was a point in my life when I though that I might be able to make an existence independent of my father, of my family name. That was a long time ago. I am not so naïve now. I have managed to survive this far. Lucius let me live, even though I refused to do his bidding. Of course he reminded me daily that I only lived because I had not run. He needed an heir, and I am his only son. I do not try to run anymore.

He kept me out of the Dark Lord's sight, and since I mean so little to him, the Dark Lord does not order me dead. Lucius was his most faithful servant, so for him, I am allowed to live. Though the existence that I have is hardly a life at all. There are days when I think about running, knowing I will be hunted down and killed on site. There are just days that I don't care. I only stay because I still have hope that that oaf Dumbledore could still win this thing. And when he does I will finally be free.

Lucius is dead now. He was killed in last week's raid. The stupid man did not run when he knew they were coming. I begged my mother to run, but he would not let her. She is in Azkaban now. Soon she will be kissed, if she hasn't been already. Lucius only let me run because he had no faith that I could defend myself. I was taken by some of the other Death Eaters to this God forsaken place. My guards are incompetent. I know I could escape easily. But I have nowhere to go. And besides, I know that the Aurors are on their way. I am not sure why I am so positive of this fact, but I know in my heart that it is true. Just as I know that he will be one of those Aurors. That I will see him at least once more before I die.

As I sit huddled in this shack, vaguely aware of the Death Eaters around me, I think back on days long since passed. At the age of eleven, I was already almost as arrogant as Lucius. It pains me now to remember how foolish I was. I knew nothing of the war. I knew nothing of the seriousness of it all. To me it was just a game. Lucius told me that we would be on the winning side. At the time, I did not really know what he meant. But as far as I was concerned, the winning side was the right side. He also taught me who was on the losing side. And as they say "father knows best." So I adopted his demeanor, his sneer, and even his rivals.

I acted as "father" would have expected me to. I taunted, and jeered, and stuck my nose up at my "enemies." Looking back I wonder what would have happened had I decided not to do exactly as I was expected. I'm sure I would probably be dead, but would that really be so bad? I imagine that it would be better than living with the realization of what I was, what I let myself become. I remember insulting Ron in the halls. I spat pure venom at him. I could see the hurt and the anger in his eyes. Unlike me, his eyes showed his true feelings. His emotions were so simple and so pure. It was beautiful to see someone so passionate. He put his whole being into everything. Time and hate had not hardened his soul. There was no wall of ice that he felt is necessary to hide behind, and I envied that.

I remember how he was so brave, honest, and loyal. He gave his loyalty without incentives, and without being threatened. He needed no reason. Ron Weasley was noble. Something God knows I never was. Silently I admired him. I wondered what it would be like to have friends who cared about me for me. (Not for who my father was). I imagined what it would be like to be him. To be near him. Would he be as loyal to me? Would he be as free with his affection as he was with those he cared for? Could he ever care about someone like me?

I sat and remembered for a long time. I knew that the Auror's would be there soon. I tried to prepare myself to face him. Would he remember that I had tried to warn him? That I had tried to make it right. After the graduation ceremony I knew it would be my last chance to make up for what I had done wrong. I wanted to tell him something, anything. I wanted to give him any information I could that might convince him that I realized how wrong I was. I knew it, and I needed more than anything, more than anyone, for Ron to know that.

But as usual Lucius was watching my every move. I remember everything about Ron that day. He seemed so angry at first, that I dared speak to him, dared lay a hand on him. I could see the familiar look of distaste on his face. I watched him ball his fists, and felt his muscles tense under my hand. Though I was almost certain I had seen something else in those eyes. His eyes had always betrayed him. And in them I thought I might have seen worry. Worry for me? Maybe he did care. Maybe he did know, after all, that I was trying. His eyes gave me hope.

I will never know what he thought that day. I will never know if I could have changed things. Because once again, Lucius was there to ruin my life.


	4. I Must Explain

**Chapter Four: I Must Explain**

Lost in thought and my own pain, I barely notice that the Death Eaters are beginning to stir. They must have heard something. The Aurors must be here. The time has finally come. One of them is raising his wand. He's pointing it at the door. What do I do? But too late, he has already uttered the hex. A flash of magenta splinters the door and I hear a scream. Suddenly there are shadows flowing into the dark dingy room. I am not prepared for this yet, so I run. As I run I can hear the screaming, the curses, things smashing, and cries of pain. There are flashes of light filling the entirety of the small house.

Suddenly things become much quieter. I know that those inept Death Eaters finally got their due. But I'm still not ready. I keep running. I can't face him yet. I do not know what I will say, what I will do. More importantly, what he will do. I near the last room in the house. I know there is no escape from it, and I know he's coming for me. There is nothing that I can do to stop it. And I will not pretend that I want to. I'm just not ready for him yet.

As I pass through the last doorway separating us, I know he is right behind me. I stop and face the entrance to the room. He will be through it any second now. On the other side of the wall I can hear that he has stopped. He is only mere feet away. I swear that I can almost hear him breathing. I can almost make out the beating of his heart against his chest. Why hasn't he attacked me yet? What is he waiting for? I realize that I can not fight him. I have no intentions of fighting him, I never had. So I place my wand on the floor. I have no need for it now. I raise my arms over my head, and stand perfectly still, in hopes that he will see my surrender before he binds me. Maybe he will give me a chance to speak, to explain.

After what seems like an eternity of waiting he steps into the room. His wand is pointed directly at my chest. I am frozen. Is he really going to curse me? He does not move. And neither do I. The room is as still as a grave.

Looking at him now he seems so different. It is visible that he has trained very hard for this. His build is muscular, no longer awkward and gangly. He is truly an imposing presence. His facial features look slightly more hardened then when I last saw him. He looks almost as exhausted as I feel. He has even allowed a small amount of red stubble to appear on his hard set jaw. He looks almost nothing like he did less than a year ago at our graduation. A short period that has stretched for what feels like a lifetime. But the eyes are still truthful. Just under the fringe of his crimson curls, I can still see the emotion in his eyes. He has not let himself turn to stone. The war has not defeated his soul. And maybe there is still a chance that I can save mine.

Wait, he's lowering his wand. Can this be true? After everything does he feel pity for me? We stand there staring at each other. I almost feel like I can see his face softening. He is beginning to look less severe. I imagine that I can sense a sadness radiating off of him. He has to say something. I have to say something. We can not stand here in silence. The others will be through that door at any time. If I can get out the truth maybe I can escape Azkaban. Maybe they will believe that I have had nothing to do with this war. I know that if I can get Ron to understand that he will help me. I'll do whatever they ask. But I know that he is the only one who will listen to me. Who else would believe a Malfoy?

I cast around my exhausted mind for some explanation. Something I can say that will make him understand. This is my only chance to tell him the truth. Tell him who I really am. Somehow I know that he will believe me. In my heart I know that he will understand. I just have to speak…

"Ron…" he begins to take a step forward. Is he going to strike me? No. I do not see the anger in his eyes. There is something else there. I am not sure what it is, but it is not hate. I try to say something else. Maybe begin to step forward to meet him. But suddenly…

"Way to go Weasley, you got him." I hear the voice as if from very far away…

A/N: thank you for taking this little journey with me. Yes this is the end. it is meant to be a cliffhanger. I toyed with the idea of continuing with it. But I'm not really sure that I want to, I feel that the pain and the anxietyis more palpable this way. But if I see that people want me to continue, I may do that, as a seperate story.


End file.
